


Le dernier espoir

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Am Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Le temple Jedi était vide, mort, sans vie. Le silence avait envahi les lieux, les Clones vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant.Dans le quartier des Jedi, des cris mêlés à des pleurs résonnaient.Le dernier espoir s'envolait.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Le dernier espoir

L'Ordre 66 a été lancé. Anakin devait allégeance à l'Empire, il avait désormais pris le nom Sith, Darth Vader.

Il est tombé du côté obscur.

Il cherchait de la puissance. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait obtenir le pouvoir, afin que la paix règne, afin les guerres s'arrêtent, qu'il puisse vivre comme il l'entendait, sans que l'Ordre Jedi ne soit derrière lui, sans qu'on le juge.

Les Clones de son unité avaient envahi le temple. Anakin, le Sith aux yeux dorés, avait terminé d'achever les derniers initiés. La maison qu'il avait connue, la demeure qui avait longtemps était son refuge, ne reflétait désormais que la désolation, la mort et le chaos.

Armé de son sabre laser, il traversa le Temple, ignorant les cris, les plaintes, les tirs et les combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Plus puissant, plus fort et plus impitoyable, plus rien ne comptait que sa destination. Il se rendait vers ses quartiers, d'un pas déterminé, ne jetant aucun regard autour de lui. Autour de lui, le feu, le sang et la destruction le laissait indifférent. Il faisait son devoir, l'Ordre Jedi et tout ce qui y était associé devait être détruit.

Enfin, il se trouva face à la porte de ses quartiers. Non. En réalité, ce n'était pas son appartement. C'était celui d'Obi-Wan.

* * *

Il avait été trop malade pour être envoyé à Utapau. Brusquement, lors de son retour, après le sauvetage du Chancelier, il avait développé des symptômes étranges. Il avait assisté à quelques réunions, mais il peinait à utiliser la Force. En fait, cela le rendait mal, il vomissait et chaque utilisation lui donnait des vertiges pas possibles. Les Guérisseurs lui avaient donc donné des jours de congé pour qu'il se repose. Son unité avait donc été mise à l'arrêt et à la place, ce fut l'Unité de Kit Fisto qui l'avait remplacé pour la mission, qui consistait à traquer le Général Grievous.

Ce soir était horrible, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, chaque pas qu'il faisait lui était douloureux. Il avait l'impression de porter un poids sur ses épaules. Et quand il essayait d'atteindre la Force, il n'y avait que la douleur, la souffrance et les ténèbres. Cela l'avait terriblement inquiété et il avait tenté de joindre Maître Yoda, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas sur Coruscant. Il avait donc contacter Maître Windu, mais celui-ci le rejeta assez sèchement, prétextant qu'il avait plus urgent à faire. Obi-Wan se sentit coupable et honteux, et remercia Windu de son écoute. Bien évidemment, personne ne soucierait de son état, surtout en période de guerre. Il y avait plus important que lui.

Alors il décida donc d'utiliser un outil que Maître Che lui avait donné dans le cas où la Force lui serait insupportable.

Un bracelet inhibiteur de Force.

Lorsqu'il le mit à son poignet, il en fut soulagé. Curieusement, même ses douleurs physiques s'étaient arrêtées, comme par miracle. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Anakin.

Lui seul serait en mesure de l'aider. Il l'écouterait et sans doute, trouverait-il une solution à son problème. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Le conseil avait demandé à son ancien Padawan de surveiller de près le Chancelier Palpatine. Les Jedi soupçonnaient le politicien de s'emparer du pouvoir.

Ravi de ne plus ressentir ces sensations désagréables et tortueux, Obi-Wan se dirigea vers sa cuisine, s'affairant à un de ses activités favoris, cuisiner. Il avait toujours été bon dans ce domaine et il était toujours heureux de voir le visage admiratif d'Anakin quand ce dernier goutait à ses petits plats. Ce soir, il espérait le surprendre à nouveau.

* * *

Obi-Wan était là, dans la cuisine, fredonnant tout en préparant le repas, vêtu d'un tablier blanc par-dessus sa tunique. Anakin entra dans l'appartement, le sabre toujours à la main, mais désactivé. Il le rangea à sa ceinture rapidement et s'avança en direction de la pièce occupée. Il fronça les sourcils quand Obi-Wan ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il aurait dû ressentir sa présence.

Pourtant, cela lui permit de s'arrêter un moment, s'immobilisant pour observer le maître Jedi à l'œuvre. Il se déplaçait dans la cuisine avec élégance et douceur, touchant chaque ustensile avec concentration et chaque aliment délicatement. Il pourrait comparer cela à un combat au sabre laser, comme si ces deux activités étaient identiques. Avec Obi-Wan, tout paraissait si simple et si paisible.

Son Obi-Wan.

Son frère.

Son ami.

Et bientôt son amant.

« Anakin ? »

Le plus jeune sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées. Obi-Wan s'était enfin figé, le fixant avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de le voir.

« Tu ne m'as pas senti ? Questionna Anakin dans un murmure.

\- Non, je porte ça. Répondit-il en levant son poignet, dévoilant un bracelet en argent.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, tu peux t'installer si tu veux. »

Obi-Wan retourna à sa préparation, se détournant de lui. Il n'avait pu voir les yeux dorés de son ancien Padawan, puisqu'Anakin avait fait en sorte de le cacher en se positionnant d'une manière à ce que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles.

« Tu es encore malade ? Lança-t-il en s'approchant de la cuisine lentement.

\- Oui, je n'arrive plus à utiliser la Force correctement, c'est troublant, perturbant…fit-il tout en s'activant avec une casserole de soupe, je crains que lorsque Maître Yoda sera revenu je serai obligé de méditer avec lui.

\- Peut-être est-ce un avertissement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Possible. »

Le maître Jedi avait reporté son attention sur sa casserole et ne se doutait pas une seule seconde, de la proximité de son ancien apprenti. Ce n'est uniquement lorsqu'il vit une ombre qu'il s'apprêta à se retourner, mais au lieu de cela, il fut fortement maintenu par des bras, qui l'enlaçaient avec affection.

« Anakin ? Que fais-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ?

\- Je t'aime, Obi-Wan, lâcha-t-il en caressant de ses lèvres le cou du Jedi plus âgé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il poursuivant son geste.

Anakin ressentit le choc et la confusion d'Obi-Wan, qui resta longuement sans voix, la mâchoire tremblante, cherchant des mots à dire face à cette déclaration. Il serra un peu plus son ancien maître, sa poitrine se collant complètement à son dos.

« Anakin, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle…soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. »

Le maître Jedi ne supportant plus le comportement inhabituel du jeune homme se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, afin de déterminer si oui ou non, Anakin était sérieux ou bien se moquait de lui. Ce qu'il y trouva était bien pire qu'il imaginait.

Ce n'était plus les beaux yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient. Ce sont devenus des pupilles dorés, attribut physique d'un Sith.

L'horreur s'empara d'Obi-Wan, croyant à un cauchemar, il attrapa la tunique d'Anakin, remarquant alors que ses mains tremblaient tout à coup.

« Anakin…que t'est-il arrivé ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Non ! Tes yeux, tu…ne me dis pas que…c'est un …je dois rêver…paniqua Obi-Wan.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair que maintenant et désormais je peux enfin te dire à quel point je t'aime, Obi-Wan.

\- Non…arrête…ne…tu n'es pas Anakin, Anakin ne dirait jamais une chose pareille… »

Obi-Wan le repoussa violemment et s'apprêta à enlever son bracelet inhibiteur de Force mais Anakin fut plus rapide et il leva la main pour immobiliser son ancien maître et l'empêcher d'atteindre son poignet.

« Lâche-moi ! Anakin ! Lâche-moi !

\- Non, je ne peux pas. »

Il tira Obi-Wan hors de la cuisine et le jeta au milieu du salon, contre le canapé. Le maître Jedi, les larmes aux yeux, voulut ramper le plus loin possible d'Anakin, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait de lui obéir, il était retenu par la Force, ses poignets, au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il tenta un regard vers le jeune Sith, il savait alors ce qu'il allait se passer. Anakin n'était plus, il y avait un être vil et sans pitié en face de lui. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ancien Padawan, lui qui avait toujours été si attentionné, si attentif…il avait disparu. A place, se trouvait une bête enragée, passionnée, prêt à le dévorer.

« Anakin…tenta-t-il dans un désespoir, reviens, je t'en prie… »

Il ne l'écoutait pas, il s'assit sur son ventre, déchira le haut de sa tunique, provoquant un glapissement apeuré d'Obi-Wan, qui ne souhaitait que fuir cette situation irréaliste.

« Je vais…prendre ce qui m'appartient, Obi-Wan, déclara Anakin sombrement.

\- Non, non, Anakin…arrête, s'il te plait, arrête…

\- Personne ne sera là pour se mettre entre nous, Obi-Wan, c'est moi qui t'aies sauvé, qui t'aies empêché d'aller sur Utapau, je voulais pas être séparé de toi...pas comme ça. Personne n'a le droit de nous séparer. Et à partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de tes sentiments, libère les. Montre-les-moi.

\- Je…je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…bredouilla-t-il réalisant alors que tous les maux qu'il avait depuis ses derniers jours était de son fait.

\- Tu sais très bien. Tu m'aimes, mais le Code Jedi t'empêchait de l'admettre.

\- Non…c'est faux, tu étais comme un frère pour moi, je t'aimais…mais pas comme tu le crois, s'écria-t-il désespéré.

Devant ses paroles, Anakin resta indifférent, peu lui importait désormais, il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était venu pour ça. Il se releva et déchira violemment le pantalon d'Obi-Wan. Le maître Jedi était maintenant complètement nu, les joues rouges de honte, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, tremblant de toute part.

C'était la plus belle image qu'Anakin n'aurait jamais espéré voir de toute sa vie et aujourd'hui, son objectif serait accompli. Il ne se retenait plus, son érection s'était réveillé, il embrassa sauvagement son ancien mentor, qui gémit de cet intrusion dans sa cavité buccale. La langue d'Anakin lécha tout ce qui pouvait lécher, semant sa salive à chaque endroit, plus il descendit sa bouche vers le bas, savourant les halètements qui échappaient des lèvres d'Obi-Wan.

C'était enivrant, il allait en devenir tellement accro.

« Arrête…s'il te plait…arrête, entendit-il dans un supplice alors qu'il était à la hauteur de l'entrejambe d'Obi-Wan.

Le jeune Anakin, désormais Vader, releva la tête, les pupilles pétillant d'excitation. Obi-Wan tressaillit d'effroi, sachant alors que sa supplication n'avait eu aucun effet.

« Tu es à moi, Obi-Wan…et la nuit ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

Le temple Jedi était vide, mort, sans vie. Le silence avait envahi les lieux, les Clones vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant.

Dans le quartier des Jedi, des cris mêlés à des pleurs résonnaient.

Le dernier espoir s'envolait.


End file.
